Forever After
by misselenasalvatore011
Summary: Continuation of HWISWY, told in everyones perspective. S/E are getting married, M/C try and start their lives together, B/J mend their shaky relationship, D finds new love, and a small surprise sends everything up in the air. Told mostly in S/E..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New story! Continuation of How Will I survive Without You. Hope this one does as well as the last one! Told in varied perspectives. Mostly S/E.

Elena:

I felt the sun streaming in through the windows, disrupting my sleep. I stirred in bed, waiting for sleep to reach me again, knowing that if I opened my eyes, I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. I felt a shift in position at the other side of the bed, and I decided to peek out of my eye to find Stefan staring at me interestingly.

"Mmmm, what are you doing?" I asked, groggy from sleep. I pulled the sheets over my face, and felt his leg graze my side. I felt a shiver sent up my spine, and decided I was way past going back to sleep. I popped my head out from under the covers, and flipped over onto Stefan.

"Good morning love" He said, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. He pulled away too soon, and I pressed my lips to his, placing my hands on his chest. He soon was on top of me, planting butterfly kisses all over my body. I giggled when he nipped my ear, and I turned over to hide under the covers again.

"Hiding now, are we?" He asked playfully. I giggled some more, playing footsie with him under the sheets. He then kicked the covers off the bed, and held me tight in his arms.

"I think I'm taking you with me to Vegas" He said, speaking of his bachelor party Matt and Tyler were throwing him tonight. He has been dreading it since they surprised him with the idea a few weeks ago, threatening to go vampire on them.

"Why would I need a bachelor party if I am completely ready to give up being single? I could not think of anything more amazing than being married and committed to you for eternity. Bachelor parties are for lame guys who think getting married is giving up having a life. For me, you are my life. No party necessary" he said, nestling his face in my hair. I stroked his perfectly carved back and tried to come up with something that matched his speech that made tears fall from my eyes.

"Stefan, you have to go because once you are married to me, you will have no more chances to look at other pretty girls. I am giving you a pass to have fun with your friends, as long as you don't forget about me to become a black jack dealer". I joked, knowing that Stefan living a life in Vegas was impossible to even think about.

" I promise you Elena Gilbert, that while I am in Vegas, I will try to have a good time. But, you might as well know that every girl in the entire world is ugly compared to you, as corny as it sounds". He admitted, knowing I would call him cornball. He told me all this mushy love stuff everyday, and our friends renamed us Mr. and Mrs. Cornball. Because we mostly doted at eachother 24/7.

"Alright Mr. Salvatore. Now, I need to go shower to get ready to get my final fitting for my wedding dress. Would you care to join me?" I offered, not wanting to have to wait till the wedding night to sleep in the same bed as him again.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Gilbert" He said, playing along with my theme. He undressed me head to toe, and followed me into the shower where we stayed until all the hot water was gone. The wedding was in three days, and I realized that being Ms. Gilbert was not going to be missed.

Caroline:

"Matt, I'm going over to Bonnie and Jeremy's house to pick Elena up for her dress fitting, I will be home at five!" I called up the stairs. Matt was in our room watching football no doubt, being a Sunday. I was about ready to open the door when I felt his warm breath on my neck.

"Are you sure you want to leave without this?" He asked, forcing me to turn around. His eyes looked extra blue today, and he kissed me passionately as I opened the door.

"I love you. Call me later" I added while trying to escape his grasp on my hips.

"I love you too Car, talk to you soon" He yelled out the door as I was climbing into my car. I felt butterflies in my stomach, and still smelled the sweet aroma is breath left lingering in my head. I drove out of the driveway of our small town house, and waved out the window. I then remembered where I was going, and felt a cloud of jealousy spread over me. Matt and I have been going strong for almost two years now, and we aren't getting any younger! I am NOT waiting past my 24th birthday to have an engagement ring on my finger. Everything was worked out in my head, with us getting married at 25, having kids at 27, and starting our perfect life together. I was inching closer and closer to 24 every day, and Matt hasn't even spoken of getting engaged yet. Stefan always told Elena that they were going to be the cutest married couple, even when they were 17. They are now planning the perfect wedding, with the extravagant service, and amazing party, complete with a love that will never, ever die. Matt and I are limited, unless he agrees to let me change him.. I am 17 forever, just like Elena and Stefan, but at least they have eachother forever. Matt is now 23, and if I don't change him soon, it might be too late for us to have a chance at normal life. I drove up to the new apartment that Bonnie and Jeremy share, since Bonnie's last house, Damon's house, was now not an option seeming as she dumped him for Jeremy, her true soul mate. Although I think Damon is a complete dick, Bonnie and Damon were good together, and the whole sister in law thing has me weirded out. Plus, Damon is WAY hotter than Elena's little brother. I don't know goes through Bonnie's head a lot of the time. I locked the car, and went up to the door, and heard Elena call my name behind me. I turned around to hug her, and saw that she was completely glowing. Her and Stefan must have just had amazing sex. Lucky bitch. Bonnie opened the door, and instead of inviting us in, just grabbed her keys and told us to follow her to the dress shop. Elena agreed, and I found myself back in the car thinking about Matt. Maybe I could have Stefan talk to him. I couldn't have Tyler do it since we were engaged at one point. Freshman year in college, before Matt and I got together, Tyler asked me to marry him, and I quickly agreed before putting all my feelings for Matt into account. After about three weeks, I started getting cold feet, and then Matt flew into town to see me, and I realized how in love I still was with him. I broke Tylers heart, and I still don't think he ever got over it. I walk on eggshells around him, trying not to show too much PDA, but sooner or later he will have to find someone to spend the rest of his life with, and hopefully it's sooner.

We got to the dress shop, and I heard Elena call, "I'm ready" Out from the back room. She walked into our vision, and I think my mouth dropped. Her dress was a sweetheart neckline, with an empire-type waist, tight on the top, and flowy and large on the bottom, almost like a long tutu. The ivory lace looked amazing on her olive-toned skin, and her long dark hair made the small pearls and beads sparkle. Of course Elena would look drop dead gorgeous in her wedding gown, she looks good in everything. Although Elena chooses to wear drabby plain tee shirts with jeans everyday, when she really tries, she pulls everything off flawlessly. Another tally point to the Elena Can Do Anything score. She decided that she wanted to see the bridesmaids outfits on us again, so I went to the back along with Bonnie and Jenna, her maid of honor. Our dresses were a light creamy yellow, with eyelet lace and short V-neck necklines. They fell at right above the knee, and flattered our long legs perfectly. I helped Elena pick the dresses mostly because I wanted to show off my assets, but also because she wanted us to wear blue. No one wears blue for a bridesmaids dress mostly because it is a terrible wedding color. I couldn't help but think again about how much Elena gets handed to her, despite if she deserves it or not. I then felt my cell phone buzz in my purse, and picked it up, surprised to see a text from Matt. "I love you honey" It read, and I instantly forgot about my Elena-hating, and went straight back to my fantasy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! So, after my whole first story, and 30 something amazing reviews, I got 1 bad review. Nothing rude or untrue, and they were upset about my ending with the Bamon portion of the story. I don't think I made this very clear, but this story is a sequel to How Will I Survive Without You. All I can say, is keep reading my friends. Take nothing for face value. It is my job to keep my readers on their toes and wanting more, so things needed to change. Thank you to all my loyal HWISWY reviewers for making the switch to this story. I really appreciate it! OKAY, hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review!

Stefan:

Longing is in the pit of my stomach. Excitement fills my body with butterflies when I wave goodbye to Elena who I will not see until I am standing at the altar. But the longing is deep rooted, like a feeling that cannot be moved, but only can be sufficed. Many nights while watching Elena sleep I try and analyze what I am feeling this for, and I realize that I am longing for her. I am longing for more than just a vampire marriage. I want to give Elena the world, anything she wants. So far, she has been given as much as I can give her, except the one thing that I know tears her apart. I am longing for her to be normal.

I walked upstairs to make the bed, and pack my things for my much dreaded bachelor party in Vegas, and I realized that in three days, Elena will become Mrs. Elena Salvatore for the rest of her life. The way it just rolled off the tongue so perfectly, as if it should have been her name to begin with cannot be ignored. She seems to fit so perfectly into my life. She has adapted to my lifestyle, chose it for herself, has seen me through thick, thin, and just plain terrible, and she still _chooses_ to be Mrs. Salvatore. She has given me the life I always had planned for myself, and the only way I can fulfill the life she has always wanted is to do the impossible. The only thing missing from her life is a child, that is now impossible for us to conceive. The one thing I took away from her.

I heard the soft trill of my cell phone and I picked it up before checking the caller I.D. I heard a very familiar voice on the other line, and was caught off guard considering he has been M.I.A for two months.

"Brother, I hear your wedding is in three days and I am offended that you didn't pick me as your best man!" Damon said into the phone. I felt a shiver go up my spine when he spat the word offended. I listened into the background, trying to pick up where he is, but I heard a knock on my front door so I stopped thinking about Damon to answer the door. I looked through the side window to see Damon standing on my porch. I opened the door quickly, but remembered that he could not enter because he was not invited in yet.

"Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to invite me in?" He pushed, smirking at me when I switched positions uncomfortably.

"I'm not going to invite you in until Elena agrees. This is _OUR_ house, and if she does not want you able to come in and out as you choose, I will support her" I said, sounding extra broody, the number one thing that drives him crazy.

"Rude much? Well, I think I'm going to go visit Bonnie and Jeremy, give them a piece of what that arrogant little whore left behind! You coming?". He suggested, walking back out to his car. I remembered the grudge Damon held against both of them, mostly because Bonnie dumped Damon after Jeremy came back to town. I pushed myself out the door and knocked him on the ground preventing him to go any further.

"You are not going anywhere near them. Bonnie made her choice, and there is nothing you can do about it, Damon!" I yelled, pinning him to the ground when he tried to escape. Damon resisted at first, but then gave up when he realized he was too upset to fight back.

"WHY NOT! She _freeloaded_ off of me for THREE god-damn years, and then dumps me the minute stupid little Gilbert gets back in town? What am I supposed to do, Give them a housewarming present?" He asked, sounding clearly hurt and on edge.

"You move on. Bonnie is my friend, and Jeremy is my soon-to-be brother in law. I agree, she did not take her actions into account, but let me just tell you, that she will regret letting you down when she sees that you let it go". I spoke, trying to calm him down. He nodded, and got up, brushing off his jeans, and got in his car and began to drive off.

"Don't worry, I will be at your wedding. Look for the white tie! Thanks brother, you always have one of those broody speeches up your sleeve. Do you practice those in the mirror?" He said revving his engine. I laughed, and walked back inside. I went back upstairs and saw Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, and Alaric all sitting on our bed, waiting to blindfold me. I went along with it, telling myself that if I try and have fun, it will be more bearable, but all I wanted to do was be with Elena. Married, at last.

Bonnie:

"Elena, it looks amazing on you. You and Stefan are going to have the most perfect wedding" I encouraged, watching her spin around in her big white dress. I couldn't help but smirk when she tried on the tiara, force of habit after being with Damon for three years. Ever since I broke up with Damon, he was all I was all I could think about. Everything we did together resurfaced, and I kept believing I made a mistake. Jeremy being back was nice, but I soon realized that the only things we have in common are rooted back to Elena, or old memories. I felt like I couldn't talk to anyone, and although Elena and I tell eachother everything, this is too much. She put me through hell after I ditched Damon, and if I told her I might ditch Jeremy, her own brother, she will never let me live it down.

"Alright, lets go get wasted. You still have a good 48 hours of single lady left in ya! Lets go live it to the fullest" Caroline suggested. Elena laughed, and Jenna quickly agreed.

"Okay, but I am on a three drink limit. There is no way I am having a hangover on my wedding day" Elena said, pointing at me as the designated driver.

"Actually, lets have one of the guys pick us up tonight instead. I think I need a night off" I said, knowing that alcohol wont solve anything, but it will keep me from being mopey all night. We ended up going to the Mystic Grill, and going back to Jenna's house for re-run Dawson's Creek marathon. We all were hammered, and the alcohol seemed to work at keeping my feelings hidden. But, Elena's came out when it was just me and her in her old bedroom, packing up the rest of her things.

"I love Stefan SO much, and I was willing to give up children to be with him, but I need a child. And because I'm a vampire I cannot have kids, so that draws me back to the one hole in my life" She rambled, spilling all her problems thanks to the Tequila. I contemplated this sentence over and over, and decided to make that my new project to get my mind off of boys. I am going to find a way to get Elena pregnant with Stefan's child, in time for the honeymoon.

OKAY, shortish chapter, but I cant give you all my ideas in one chapter! Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out! Give me a review, let me know what you think~ Madison


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Not too many reviews! It's okay, but I'm warning you that my laptop broke! I'm on my Moms, so hopefully in the next few days I will have it back, so hopefully this chapter will tie you guys over!

Elena:

I feel guilty, and ungrateful. I cried into Bonnies shoulders for hours, complaining that I wanted a child, when I didn't even take into account that her life is in complete turmoil right now. I tried to take a deep breath, but I couldn't stifle my tears. All I could think about was that Stefan and I were just two days away from having a big white wedding, and we would be betroved to each other forever. Having a child would make our lives perfect. I continued to try and pull myself together, and push it to the back of my mind because I realized I was still in my old room, two days away from being married.

"Alright, enough about me, we need to pack this stuff up! I'm moving in the day we come back from our honeymoon!" I swooned, using my semi-decent voice on the last word.

"Yes, you're going to be Mrs. Salvatore in 36 hours.. Do you know where you are going for your honey moon? " Bonnie asked, leaving me wondering yet again.

"No Bonnie, but you know that since Stefan told _YOU_ but not me. So, are you going to spill, or are you just teasing me?" I asked, packing up some of my old pictures from high school into a shoe box.

"No, I am not going to spill. Keep wondering Elena Gilbert. Oh, you also HAVE to show me your new house ASAP! I can't believe you have been sleeping there for two days, and you haven't invited me over for wine. I suspend your BFF card". Bonnie accused, giggling at the end. I spent the rest of my night explaining my new house to her, and fantasizing about the married days. I fell asleep soon after, and woke up to Bonnie sitting at the foot of my bed anxiously.

"What is it?" I moaned, adjusting my eyes to the brightness of the room.

"Your rehearsal dinner is tonight! And we forgot to pick up the dress from the seamstress Caroline insisted I drop it off at!" Bonnie yelled in frustration.

"What's the problem? We can just pick it up on our way to the hair dresser". I suggested, not seeing the big deal.

"The problem is that the seamstress is two hours away! I'm leaving right now, and Caroline is in charge of you today. I will be at the restaurant with the dress at five. Love you" She said running out the door. I sat up in bed, and realized that in 24 hours I would be in the hairdresser again, just a few hours away from standing at the altar. I fantasized for a few minutes, and it was interrupted by Caroline walking in my room.

"Hello, Mrs. Elena Gilbert almost Salvatore! Are you ready to be Caroline-ified?" Caroline asked, opening the blinds all around the room, and unloading trunks of makeup, hair accessories, and jewelry options out of her travel sized suitcase.

"Uhh, I thought I was going to the hairdresser tonight". I asked, feeling my stomach knot.

"You were, but she went into labor. Not her fault, but I am not giving you to anyone else besides Alicia, so I am your next best bet!" She trilled, plugging in countless appliances. I sighed, and padded into my bathroom to brush my teeth. I picked my cell phone off the charger and had three unread texts. The first was from Jeremy telling me that he was in charge of getting the minister, and that he will see me tonight. The second was from Stefan, which read: Good morning my sunshine. I love you, and cannot wait to hold you in my arms tonight, even for a few moments. Meet me in the coat room at 9pm for a special rendezvous. XO . I smiled at myself, and already had butterflies. I saved it in my Stefan folder, and went on to the next one, and the name that it belonged to made me jumpy. Damon. I haven't seen him in two months, and all of a sudden he texts me C U L8R. Which tie, Blue or Red? I texted back quickly Red, not wanting to get into this with him right now, and walked back to Caroline. She sat me down, and began combing my hair. I sighed, and let her do the fixing, quickly dozing off. I heard her giggle in the background, and I toned her out, dreaming of Stefan and our wedding that is quickly approaching.

Bonnie:

Rushing is something I have become efficient at over the course of the summer. I realized that if I am rushing, I don't have enough time to think of my life that was complete, and now falling apart. My life with Jeremy is less than perfect. I thought that if I went back to him, my life would have a better chance at being normal, but I quickly realized that even if Jeremy was the easier choice, he wasn't the right one for me. I pushed all my thoughts to the back of my head, and decided to turn on a CD to sing to. I pressed play, and heard a mix CD that Damon made me before the break up. I felt tears begin to sting my eyes, and blur my vision. I pulled over, and began to weep, forgetting about the impending task of retrieving Elena's dress. I don't know how long I stayed there, but I took a deep breath when I heard my cell phone ring. The caller I.D read Caroline, and I took another deep breath and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

"How far away are you? Elena is almost Caroline standards, so she just needs to get dressed". Caroline said in her typically bubbly voice. I looked in my backseat and realized I already got the dress, and I was sitting about 45 minutes away from town on the side of the interstate by myself. I plugged in my Bluetooth, and began to drive, keeping my mind focused on Elena.

"I will be there in 30. Tell her the dress looks amazing, and it goes perfectly with the shoes she had to have". I said in a cheery tone. I began to speed up, feeling an adreanaline rush settle in.

"KK, oh, you also need to make sure Stefan is back from Vegas with Tyler and Matt. Got to go! See you in a few!" She piped, clicking the phone off. I put on a smile, and drove to the all too familiar Salvatore Boarding House, and parked in the front next to an unfamiliar car in the driveway. I got out of the car, and walked to the front door, knocking a few times, to have Matt open the door. I gave him a quick embrace, and while looking over his shoulder, Damon's familiar face drew into my vision.

Hope that was enough suspense for you guys for now! NEXT CHAPTER: Rehersal Dinner, and Bonnie/Damon reunite! READ/REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so sorry to have waited so long for a new chapter! My laptop took longer than expected to be fixed, and I also wrote a one-shot a few days ago.. Hopefully this one will get a bunch of reviews leading up to the wedding chapter! Can't wait to write that one! OKAY, here it is, rehearsal dinner/ Bamon reunite!

Stefan POV:

I let the warm water engulf me, clearing my mind after a torturous weekend in Vegas. Even though it was only two days away, it seemed like I have been gone for months, and that I haven't seen Elena in years. Our rehearsal dinner was an hour away, and I am still standing in the shower, not knowing what to wear. I remember Elena picking something out for me, and I turn off the water and dry off. Shaking the water beads onto the floor as I walked, I went into the large walk in closet Elena and I will soon share, and saw the outfit carefully layed out on the love seat in the middle of the space that has yet to be filled. A crisp white button up with black slacks and dress shoes with a loose black skinny tie was sitting folded neatly, with a note on top. "So we wont clash. XO Elena". I laughed to myself and got dressed in a quiet hurry, just wanting to get to the hotel to see her. I pulled on my shoes and glanced at my watch seeing the time was 6:30pm. I hurried downstairs and saw Matt and Tyler, but no Damon.

"Where is Damon? We need to leave like, now" I said in a rush, beginning to panic.

"Bonnie just walked in. They went out to talk. He said he would meet us there, so lets just go". Matt replied, picking his sports coat off from the back of the chair. I sighed to myself, knowing that this night would probably end in confrontation, so I agreed, and walked out to the car with the two of them.

"Dude, you know this is your last night being single right? I can't believe you are getting married so early. Well, I mean, you know". Matt said, implying that I have been 17 since 1864.

"Honestly Matt, I am much happier being with Elena than I ever was single. And I was single for PLENTY of time, and it gets very tiring after a while. Don't you think the same thing when you are with Caroline?" I asked, trying to fulfill Caroline's request she texted me before the bachelor party. I looked at him from the steering wheel and saw his blue eyes enlarge. He slouched down in his seat and crossed his arms, making it seem like it was a touchy subject. I put my eyes back on the road, and was surprised to hear an answer from him.

"I love her and all, I just don't think I would make a great husband. She needs someone who can _always_ comfort her, and she is very needy. Those are things that I love about her, but she will probably be better off with someone like you, strong, sturdy, reliable". He lamented. I instantly felt bad for Caroline, knowing that Matt is her true soul mate, and if this was the only thing holding him back from proposing, she will be very disappointed.

"Matt, trust me when I say, she cannot see herself with anyone other than you. I think if you asked her _tonight_ she would agree in a heartbeat". I suggested, giving him an extra boost of confidence, mostly just to get him to stop talking. He nodded and patted me on the back as we pulled into the hotel valet line. We got out of the car, and handed the keys over, taking the orange valet ticket. I walked into the grand lobby, seeing the majestic furniture that looked somewhat similar to the furniture in Elena and my new house. I smiled to myself, and walked to the elevator, pressing the button that said 24. I felt butterflies go off in my stomach as the light flashed indicating we have made it to the top floor where the reception was held. I felt another pat on the back, this time from Tyler, and let them both get out before me. As they cleared away from the doorway Elena came into my vision, unaware that I have arrived, talking excitedly to Caroline in her purple satin robe. I knew she wouldn't want me to see her before the practice ceremony, so I texted her saying "On my way up". I watched her scurry into the dressing room, and Caroline winked at me knowing that I already saw her. She followed after Elena, and mouthed "Good move" in my direction as she shut the door behind her. Jeremy came to my side and began to run over details about tomorrow. He noticed that I was still staring at the closed door, just waiting for her to re-enter.

"She looks so gorgeous, Stefan. I don't know if I have ever told you this, but I am really glad you guys found each other. It's like you were meant for each other, even though I don't believe in that crap normally. Just promise me that you will never hurt her" He implored, looking at me from the side. His eyes burned, and I knew that this was the father-son in law talk I never had to deal with.

"I promise Jeremy, that Elena will be my number one priority for the rest of eternity. That is something I will never go back on". I agreed, shaking his hand firmly. I heard Alaric in the background, and suddenly I felt Caroline at my side, whisking me away to the front of the room where the service would take place. I was suddenly aware of my surroundings, noticing that there was about 40 chairs full with Elena's family, coming from near and far. Most of them I have not met, but I was now shaking their hands, saying "Hi, I am Stefan Salvatore, Elena's fiancé", and "Nice to meet you, Elena has told me so much about you". The aisle was lined with plain white and yellow flowers, alluding to the wedding colors that will be presented tomorrow. Before I knew it, I saw Elena begin to walk to the aisle, meeting Jeremy at the start of the chairs. She was wearing a short white dress that hit her right at the thigh. It had a revealing neckline, and she was of course, wearing the vervain necklace I gave her so many years back. We took the herb out when she turned, because she loved it so much, but the vervain burned her skin to the touch. She had a handmade bouquet with all the bows from her bridal shower presents all tied into knots that looked like little roses. She had her straight down her back, glossy and shiny, with little crystals in the front. Her teeth, and dress were the same gleaming white, and she wore a smile that made my heart melt. I smelled her lemon and vanilla perfume as Jeremy handed her to me. I felt a smile graze across my face, and I knew that hers was just as wide. She leaned into me, and said "Hi" in the all too familiar tone that made me realize how excited I really was for tomorrow.

_Damon POV:_

_In another room during the service_

"I just want some answers, like what made you decide to leave the life we had planned out? Or why you don't even try and comfort me, like I thought you would since that is the person that I _love._ If you can answer those questions, I will leave now. But, if you are the same woman I fell madly in love with, you will never be able to answer them". I said, holding her hands in between mine. She stared up at me with the same glossy eyes I keep seeing in my head, like an instant replay from the day she told me she couldn't be with me anymore.

"Damon, I-I.." She paused, trying to muster up an excuse. I smirked and let go of her hands, trying to maintain my cool façade.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" I seethed, marching out of the room to go watch my brother tie a knot in the all-too perfect life I envied like crazy. Damn him for getting everything _handed_ to him on a silver fucking platter. Damn Bonnie for wrapping me around her finger, and then just picking me off, and throwing me out like leftovers the _second_ Jeremy comes into town. I walked into the wash room, looking at myself in the large golden rod mirror. I splashed cool water on my face, and watched the droplets drip onto the clean marble sink. I felt a buzz in my pocket, and to my surprise saw a text message, from Bonnie.

"Damon, I left you because I knew life would be too difficult together. U will never want to be with someone who ages at a normal speed, and will not be so hot anymore in a few years. I could never give you the life you can have with another vampire, and I cannot be changed NE way. I did this for _you". _It read, leaving my heart pounding faster and faster with every word. I felt all my anger explode and I punched the rock solid countertop, and felt a vibrating crack go through the surface. I ignored the damage, and stormed right out of the bathroom, and walked into the reception area, where the service was just ending, with the final "You May Kiss your bride" line. I saw Bonnie standing by Elena's side, gleaming and clapping as if she didn't just have this conversation. I felt my feet begin to walk out from under me, and found myself going in Bonnie's direction. As soon as I got to her side, Jeremy swooped her away with a kiss that made her giggle and blush. My heart sank deep into my chest cavity, and I then knew by the look on her face, that she just gave me a ton of bull shit. She really did love Jeremy, and anyone who has EVER had meaningful sex knows it. I watched her sparkly earrings sway back and forth as Jeremy led her to the dance floor, and by then I was the only one left in the service area. I looked out to the party and saw Elena and Stefan greeting family, holding hands with interlaced fingers, and never not touching one another at any given time. I then saw Caroline and Matt, dancing as white as can be, on the dance floor, with wide toothy smiles, and laughing like someone just told the funniest joke on the whole fucking planet. Tyler was sitting on the side, talking to some ugly ass chick, and Jenna and Alaric were busy doting over Marissa in the stroller. I suddenly felt very warm, and the smell of food and wine all blurred together in a nauseating aroma that overwhelmed my senses. I felt the room begin to spin, and then I blacked out, hearing nothing but voices saying, "Damon, are you okay?" or, "Damon, wake up!". I felt cool hands all over my face and body, and I then just gave up, letting them do whatever the hell they wanted to me. I opened my eyes for a brief moment, and said quickly and slurred, "Just don't call an ambulance". And then I was out again.

Okay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would have gone into more depth for the Stefan POV, but I didn't want to put too much wedding into it before I actually write it! New chapter coming ASAP, so get ready for the most romantic Stelena wedding ever! Oh, and some more Bamon, AND Maroline. Split into two parts, first being the actual wedding, and second being the reception/ see off for the honey moon! If I get a bunch of reviews, I will write before Monday! XOXOXO-Madison


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi guys! You have no idea how long ive been waiting to write this chapter. FOREVER! Well, here is the long awaited wedding chapter! Keep in mind, its only the service! The reception/ honeymoon see off is next! If I get 5 reviews by Thursday, I will update, but I will be away from the computer Friday-Sunday so the earliest update will be either tomorrow or Monday!

Stefan POV:

The breeze was blowing in from the open window in the bedroom, and woke me up gently, circling my body and cooling me all around. I glanced at the clock that was flashing 10 am, with bright red numbers. I rolled over, and felt excitement rush into my body when I realized what was happening today. Today was the day I am becoming a husband, to the only person I have ever loved. That alone can get me through anything. Knowing that Elena will be mine forever.

Elena POV:

I was suddenly jolted awake by the sound of a blow drier, bringing me back into reality. I was dozing off, only being 10 am I have already been out and about since 7am. I turned to my side, and saw Bonnie and Caroline beside me, getting their hair freshly highlighted and blown dry. I heard Jenna in the background cooing to Marissa over the phone, probably trying to get her to stop crying for Ric. I glanced in the mirror to find myself in curlers under a blow drier. I looked down at my finger to see the perfect cut ruby red engagement ring with the scattered diamonds sitting on my ring finger. I smiled to myself, and realized that today was the day I am becoming a wife to the man that I love unconditionally. Stefan, the man I became a vampire for, the one I gave up my life for, all without flinching. Because I know he will be mine forever.

Stefan POV:

The afternoon was a blur to me. With people coming by every 20 minutes to drop off presents, or to check in on me to make sure I'm ready for today, I only remember the parts I spent alone. Me showering, calming my nerves, and getting rid of all my worries that I will not fulfill her as a satisfactory husband. Picking up my suit from the cleaners, trying it on for the hundredth time, getting every last piece of lint and hair off of it, so it will look perfect. Suiting up in my crisp white button up, jet black dress pants with the matching suit jacket, with the black satin tie, all pulling together flawlessly. The vigorous brushing I did to my teeth, making sure they were as insanely white as usual, fixing any stray hair or thread on my body. I checked myself back into reality when I saw myself in the mirror, seeing the emotion on my face, and body language I used to show how nervous I really was. I heard footsteps come upstairs, and heard the familiar voice that was Damon.

"Cold feet already?" He asked, picking up the velvet black box that held Elena's wedding ring.

"No, actually the opposite. I'm nervous that I'm not going to be a good husband _to _her. I have no worries about me not being ready. I just want to do her…..justice". I pondered, walking back and forth from the master bathroom to where Damon was sitting on the bed. I hoped Elena would not be upset that I invited him in, but quickly stopped my train of thought when Damon opened his mouth.

"Okay, seeing that we have no father to give you the father son talk, I will do my best to sound sincere. Here goes, Okay, you and Elena have something that close to no one has. You truly do have your soul mate, and no matter what happens, you will love each other as if nothing has ever torn you apart. Everyone we know is jealous of you two, and I know that YOU will make an excellent husband. You care for her always, love her in her time of desperation and provide for her needs. That is all you need besides one obvious factor. You must love her NO MATTER WHAT. If she is being a complete bitch, you will still love her, and if she is being an emotional wreck, you will still love her. That my brother, is the key to marriage". Damon ended with clapping his hands together. I felt goose bumps trickle up my arm, and I took a deep breath, savoring this rare brother to brother conversation.

"Thank you, Damon. I really needed that". I thanked, in all sincerity. I finished putting on the cufflinks that sat in my palm, and laced up my shoes, finishing my outfit. Damon whistled and stomped downstairs, giving me a silent warning that it was time to go. 5pm seemed to come faster than I had intended on, leading me to the grand church the service would be at. It was the only church in Mystic Falls, and housed about 900 people, perfect for the wedding. Damon and I were the second ones here, after Alaric who was helping Jenna set up the flowers and decorations. I walked in the door to be greeted with the smell of thousands of daisies, orchids, and daffodils. The aisles were lined in white satin with orchid petals scattered all throughout the massive church. The lighting was fantastic, and the candles that lined the aisle gave the room a hazy glow. I kept my eyes peeled on all of the exquisite details, completely ignoring my surroundings. I was finally shaken out of my trance by Caroline who had her hair in curlers, and was in a yellow satin robe.

"Stefan, you have 45 minutes. Run over your vows again, and come back to me 15 minutes before the ceremony. I will fix you up to my standards, and send you off to happily ever after with Elena!" She exclaimed, pushing me towards the mens room. I laughed at her pushiness, and continued to follow instructions, not wanting to upset her. 45 minutes until she was all mine. Husband and wife.

Elena POV:

I don't know exactly when I finally realized that I was asleep, but when I turned to look in the mirror, I startled myself. My hair was complete in perfect dark brunette ringlets that hung past my back, with elaborate twists in the front, creating an eclectic look. The makeup was just the right amount of shimmer in shades of nude and light pink, not wanting to go too far. My eyelashes looked like they could go on forever, and my nails were complete in a French tip design. I raised an eyebrow to Bonnie when she passed me with curlers still in her hair.

"How much time?" I asked, suddenly feeling very anxious.

"About 20 minutes. Time for the dress". Bonnie said wearily, leading me to the back room. I cooperated to the best of my ability, sucking in violently when pulling up the back zipper. I wondered why it was all of a sudden too small, but was too focused on fixing the wrinkles in the skirt of the dress. I heard Caroline walk in, talking quickly onto a cellphone, probably arranging something extravagant like fireworks or something.

"Elena, you have NO idea how flawlessly beautiful you look. I have to dress you in an ugly bridesmaids dress when I get married incase you make Matt want to go after a married woman". Caroline joked, spinning me around to get the full view of my dress. I laughed in harmony, not really paying attention to what was going on. I looked at myself in the mirror and stood in awe at my reflection. The tight white bodice with the sweetheart neckline flattered my small chest perfectly. At the waist, the tulle and satin puffed out to create a Cinderella type dress, with elaborate beading and pearls all throughout the dress. I was wearing a diamond drop necklace that Stefan bought me for our third anniversary, even though I preferred the vervain pendant Stefan gave me the first week we were dating. My flashback was interrupted by Bonnie pulling me to the side to pin the veil in my hair.

"It's really time, isn't it?" I asked, suddenly feeling completely nervous.

"Yes, and you are going to go out there, and pour your heart out to the man you love. And don't worry about your makeup running. It's water proof". She added, spraying the extra hairspray on my immaculate curls. I smiled up at her, hugging her from behind. I took a breath to speak, but was cut off when Jeremy walked into the room. I noticed Bonnie's body grow rigid, and walk to the corner, turning around when he came to my side.

"Elena, you-you-.. Dad and Mom would be so proud right now". Jeremy said, beaming like he just saw the light. I giggled at his starstruck face, and patted him on the back.

"Thanks, Jer, it means a lot. SO, are you ready to give me away?" I asked, locking my arm with his. He smiled at my gesture, and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Yes, but if it was any other guy than Stefan, I would be picketing. You got lucky you found someone like him Elena". He remarked, stroking my back. I smiled, and saw that I had an audience of Caroline, Alaric, and Jenna, all sighing in unison at the brother-sister moment.

"Yeah, I did. But, you are always the number one man in my life! If it wasn't for your little drug act, I wouldn't have bumped into him that first day of school!" I exclaimed, pointing at him jokingly. Everyone in the room laughed, and I walked to Jenna to give her a hug as well.

"Jenna, thank you for always letting Stefan and I be together, and supporting me when we weren't. You really came through for Jer and I when Mom and Dad died, and I will never be able to thank you enough". I thanked, already feeling the sting of tears in my eyes. I waved my hands in front of them, trying to stop the tears, not wanting my face to get red and puffy before I even see Stefan. Caroline saw my face, and instantly came to my aid, not wanting my makeup to get ruined.

"Alright everyone, PLACES! Elena, think happy thoughts, think about Stefan, think about the party, the honeymoon!" Caroline encouraged, trying to get a smile of my face. I chuckled at her attempt, walking out of the dressing room into the hallway. She winked at me, and I watched as Bonnie and Caroline walked down the aisle in their yellow satin dresses. I sighed, and held onto Jeremy's left arm tighter. He kissed my hand, and muttered into my ear.

"Ready? Right foot first!" He warned, opening the door of the chapel.

Stefan POV:

I watched as Caroline, and Bonnie walked down the aisle in their bridesmaid dresses, looking cheerful and excited. I sighed, ready to see Elena, whose figure was casting a shadow in the doorway. Damon tugged on my shoulder, and pointed at the gorgeous woman standing at the end of the aisle. I drew my breath in when I saw her in plain sight, feeling a rush pulsate through my body. Butterflies flew in my stomach, and I took in her goddess like appearance. Her long silky hair was curled into large barrels, cascading down her bare back and chest. Her dress looked like it came out of a fairy tale, fitting her perfect, with a tight top, showing off her tiny body, and then going out at the waist, creating a ballerina looking skirt. Her olive skin was set off by the whiteness of the dress, and her teeth matched. I saved her eyes for last, which were sparkling like the three diamonds that were hanging from her chest. I watched her walk up to my side, feeling Jeremy put her smooth hand in mine. I bowed my head to him and Jenna who were both now in the front row on the brides side. I smelled her lemon vanilla perfume fill my nose, and I turned fully to her, smiling at her beautiful face. She blushed, and raised an eyebrow, alerting me that it was time to go up to the minister. We walked up the stairs together, hand in hand, and her calming presence assured me that this was the first moment of the rest of my eternity.

The minister spoke his words, and before I could blink, it was time for the vows that we had both written in private. I was so wrapped up in her beauty, I had to be asked twice.

"Yes, I'm ready for the vows". I replied, taking both of Elena's hands in mine. She looked up at me under her dark eyelashes, making my heart stop. I took a breath, and began to recite the vows I had memorized perfectly.

"Elena, Words cannot describe the love I have for you. 5 years, and 4 days ago, you bumped into me while you were walking out of the men's restroom. I was instantly attracted to you, and once I began to talk to you, I could not believe how connected I felt to you. Every moment we share makes me fall deeper and deeper in love with you, no matter how ridiculous you can be. Your laughter makes me laugh, just knowing that you are happy. You have such a large heart, and me holding a piece of it makes me grateful every day we spend together. You are selfless, and maternal, and beautiful inside and out, making me eternally in love with you. I, Stefan Salvatore, promise to love you, and cherish you, from this point forward. I promise to love you in sickness, health, for richer or poorer, for good times and bad. And, you will be my only love for as long as we _both_ shall live". I declared, blaring my eyes into her gaze. She blushed, and three perfect tears poured down her face. I wiped them with my finger, and felt the cool ring be placed in my hand by Damon. The princess cut band with small diamonds wrapping all the way around, slid onto her finger smoothly. Her face lit up when she saw how flawlessly the band went with the ruby red engagement ring she had loved so much. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but I knew we had to wait until her vows were finished, and we were officially married. She had tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, and she took a deep breath as she began her vows.

Elena POV:

I felt the tears pooling down my face, falling onto my white dress. He stared at me in a whole new light, as if it was the first time he had ever seen me. His eyes burned into mine, glaring a gorgeous shade of amber. I took a deep breath to try and compose myself enough to state my vows that I had practiced over and over again in the mirror while Stefan was away. I held both of his hands in mine, and I glanced at the new ring on my finger, which went perfectly with my engagement ring. I gave myself reassurance, and started my vows, trying not to break down into tears.

"Stefan, you brought me back to life. Simply stating that you saved me wouldn't do you justice. After my parents died, I was a mess. I put up a brick wall that shut everyone out of my life, only leaving my thoughts with my diary. Then you came along, and slowly disassembled the bricks, taking them down one at a time, making me fall in love with you every brick you took. You have comforted me, and been there for me through every rough patch, no matter how many I have had. You have lifted me up when I thought everything was over, and you taught me what it was to actually love someone so much, that you would do anything for them. So, I, Elena Gilbert, take you Stefan Salvatore to be my husband. Through better or worse, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as we are together, forever". I declared, sliding the platinum and silver ring onto his finger. He was smiling a 500 watt smile, and made my heart melt when he began to draw soothing circles in my palms, drawing hearts and stars as the minister began his last speech before letting us kiss. When he was finished, he finally stated, "Stefan, you may kiss your bride", and with that, Stefan cupped my face in his hands, and kissed me passionately. It only lasted for a few moments, but it seemed like our first kiss. I beamed at him, and took his hand, eager to get out of the church for some alone time, and walked with him hand and hand down the aisle, before the minister even got the chance to say, "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Stefan Salvatore". We were already halfway out the door, and heading into a small narrow hallway outside of the foyer. Stefan leaned in to kiss me, and fireworks appeared in my eyes, making me feel light headed when he pulled away.

"That, my dear, was the first kiss we had since we were officially Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore" Stefan pointed out, kissing me again, this time a bit softer, and gentler. I giggled, and looked at the ring on his finger, that I picked out several months ago.

"Stefan, would you like to hear the story behind your wedding ring"? I asked, twisting it around his finger. He nodded, and stared at me with large eyes, eager to know more.

"Well, the larger band, the platinum one, represents you. Strong, sturdy, and priceless. And, I am the silver band, which is reliable, and again, sturdy. They wrap around each other, and then mold together in the back, just like our lives. We started out overlapping each other, fitting together, but not correctly, and now our lives have been molded into one, both vampires, and both eternally in love with each other". I stated, staring down at his hand, playing absentmindedly with his shirt cuff. He took his fingers under my chin, and pulled it up, causing me to look straight in his eyes. I smiled sweetly, and leaned in for another kiss, this one more passionate than all the others combined.

"That is the most perfect ring I have ever seen. I love you SO much, Elena" He declared, pulling my body close to his. I inhaled deeply, sucking in his sweet scent, relishing this moment together.

"I love you too Stefan" I said, closing my eyes, feeling him kissing each eyelid. I heard high heels clapping against the wood floor, coming closer and closer to our secluded hall way. Bonnie emerged, pulling us towards the ministers office so we could sign the marriage license.

"Make it legal you guys. So it's official!" She exclaimed, quietly running back to the reception room. I took Stefan's hand in mine for what seemed like the hundredth time today, and squeezed it gently.

"Let's go darling, I want my wife to be mine on paper!" Stefan said enthusiastically. I laughed, and followed him into the office, ready to start my life with him forever.

A/N: OKAY, wedding part FIN! Next up, Reception, and long awaited Bamon interaction! Oh, more Maroline, and more! Stay tuned! Read and Review for meee! XOXOXO- Madison


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Probably was my favorite to write… Now, we are taking place after they signed the wedding papers, right before the grand entrance! Hope you enjoy! Oh, the Descent was AMAZING.. not enough Stelena time, but the few moments when Elena said she didn't want to be apart,,ever, really got me…

Elena POV:

Hand in hand, I felt Stefan's warm presence beside me as the large double doors opened, revealing the reception area that was lit up magically. The entire room was covered in trees, decked in twinkle lights, matching the centerpieces that had floating candles all around the room. The chairs were covered in gold silk, with low lighting, creating a romantic feel. I felt Stefan's hand tighten in mine, and I returned the squeeze, stroking his ring that is now on the ring finger, giving me hope that I will be able to sit still the entire night, anxious to leave for our unknown honeymoon destination. I saw the crystal chandeliers cascading from the ceiling, casting a colorful shine throughout the reception room. I smiled widely, trying to relish in the moments before the entire room noticed Stefan and I. I straightened out my long white dress, and inhaled deeply at the discomfort it was causing me. I noticed that it was tight when I put it on earlier, and now it seemed even worse, even though I haven't had anything to eat all day. I shrugged it off to the back of my mind, and prepared to walk into the massive party that was awaiting the grand entrance. I smiled at Stefan, seeing his eyes gleaming into mine, and I felt my heart melt all over again. He pulled my pale hand up to his face, and kissed it politely, spinning me onto the dance floor like we rehearsed multiple times at home. I giggled, remembering my parts, and heard the thunderous applause in the background. The DJ was announcing Stefan and I as Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore, but all I could think about was spending three weeks alone with Stefan. No distractions, or raging issues would be able to interrupt our alone time, which was the one thing that kept me smiling, despite all the attention on me, which I dreaded. The music faded into a slow song, playing "All This Time" By One Republic, a song that we picked out together. We danced easily, flowing to the rhythm of the song, having plenty of practice since I have dragged him to hundreds of founders council events, and college parties, always dancing with me like the perfect gentleman he is. I looked around the room, watching everyone glance at us, taking in the romantic moment. I pressed my head into his shoulder, and he stroked my hair, while I took in the strong scent of his cologne that I loved so much.

"I love you SO much" I whispered with cool breath, trying to sound sultry, giving him a preview for the honeymoon. He chuckled, and threw his head back, mocking my attempt to be sexy. I pouted, and he kissed me passionately, like a picture perfect moment, probably just to get the frown off my face before the photographer caught it on film. He giggled when he pried me off of him, and I blushed in embarrassment when the entire room began to fill with slight laughter.

"I love you too Mrs. Salvatore" He spoke into my ear, brushing his cool lips against my face. A chill went up my back, and before I could respond, the dance was over.

Stefan POV:

I lead Elena off the dance floor, to the bridal table, where Elena and I had requested to sit by ourselves, instead of the usual long table with groomsmen and bridesmaids. We arrived at the table, and immediately opened the bottle of Cristal champagne, probably one from Caroline's collection. I helped Elena sit down in her enormous gown, and did not release her hand when I joined her at the table. She smiled at me, and I kissed her again, this time without having all eyes on us. She of course turned red, and despite her being a vampire, the skin I brushed had goose bumps all up and down. The little things like that were just another reason why I loved her so much. Because I can have her forever, and she still acts like a love struck teenager, just like when I first met her. She whispered into my ear, "Any hints about the honeymoon yet?" and flirtatiously batted her eyes. I chuckled, and stroked her cheek, trying to lead her on to believe she was going to get something out of me.

"Not until we are on our way!" I said, tricking her and planting yet another kiss, mostly to just keep her from begging, which would make me give in too quickly. I felt a warm presence by my side, and realized Bonnie, Caroline, and Damon were all standing behind us, with microphones in their hands, waiting to start the toasts. Up first was Caroline, who was gleaming with delight onstage. She inhaled quickly, and began to recite her overly-practiced speech.

"Elena. On the first day of third grade, you and I were both eating pb and j and applesauce, with matching lunchboxes. I knew right then and there, that we would be best friends, just based on your taste in Barbies. You have been there for me from day one, and now for the past 5 years, you have brought Stefan into my life, adding another best friend into my circle. You both have gone through some rough times, not only with me, but with each other, and no matter how much you had going on in your lives, you both were there for me, under any circumstances. Your commitment to each other, and to being the best people you can possibly be shines brighter than anything else, and I _know_ you two will have an amazing life together. So, To Stefan and Elena!" She recited, raising her champagne flute to the audience, getting a thunderous applause. She smiled, and stepped down, letting Damon take the microphone.

"Stefan, you're married. I never thought it would happen, mostly because you have not always had great luck with girls. I have always seen you as the dorky, 9 year old brother that I loved. Today, for the first time I saw you as a man, who is ready to settle down with an amazing girl. Elena, you saved my brother. He was always a depressed, boring guy, until he met you. You brought spark back into his life, and made me realize that only true love can do that to you. You introduced me to the love of _my_ life, and have always had my back in situations where no one else did. For years I have considered you my little sister, and now I can officially call you one. So, to you both,together, I give you my blessing that you will live a _long_ undeniably happy marriage, that will never fade. To Stefan and Elena!" He spoke, referring to Bonnie when he talked about his one true love. She turned bright red, and had tears well up in her eyes before she went up to speak. I stood up, and hugged Damon tightly, gracious that he left out any trash talking in the speech. Bonnie was the last one to speak, and she was now standing with the mic in her hand, staring out into the audience blankly.

"I-I-I, have been best friends with Elena since kindergarten. We know everything there is possible to know about someone, and we have a bond so tight, I call her my sister. She has does things for me that I will never be able to repay her for, and Stefan as well, will always hold a special place in my heart. After going to college with Elena, planning a wedding with her, building a house with Stefan, and meeting my soul mate through them, I could not have asked for two more deserving people to fall in love with each other. So, you both will live long, happy lives together, never once doubting the undeniable relationship you both share. To Stefan and Elena!" She exclaimed, hearing the Tink Tink of the champagne flutes all around the room. The music started back up again, and I glanced at Elena who was tearing up. I pulled her into a tight embrace, and began to shower her with kisses, making her giggle in excitement. She picked up her flute when I finally let her go, and raised it in my direction.

"Stefan, this is to us, for finally making it here, together. After graduating high school, defeating the Originals, going through countless break ups, and me turning into a vampire, we are still madly in love, and now are tied together forever". She said, looking at me thoughtfully. Butterflies were released in my stomach, and I felt my heart beat faster.

"Cheers, to that!" I exclaimed, clinking my class with hers. She let me take a sip before dragging me out to the dance floor, as if this was just another event she makes me dance at as well. I smiled, and gave her the best dance I have ever given, making her smile ear to ear. She leaped into my arms, and posed for the countless people snapping photographs at yet another perfect moment. Everyone else by now had finished their food, and began to migrate to the dance floor, giving Elena and I time to slip away before any one noticed where we went. She led me to the coat room, just like we had planned a few days ago, and began to kiss me feverishly. I kissed her back, passionately, trying my hardest not to rip off her wedding dress, or mess up her hair, so we could at least walk back out in one piece. She giggled at my attempt, and sat on my lap, grazing her hand on my thigh, tracing circles into my chest. I leaned my head back, and let her explore my throat, ending up at my lips, where her tongue traced my lower lip. Before we could go any further, we heard a muffled conversation outside the closet, causing us to emerge before we were caught. We left the room hand in hand, and bumped into Bonnie and Damon, talking emotionally at the other side of the hallway, completely ignoring the fact that we were there. I took Elena's hand, and led her back into the reception area, whispering, "Just a few more hours till we can continue where we left off" while walking to Jenna and Alaric's table, ready to face the countless compliments, and questions that came with having a wedding.

Bonnie POV:

I felt Damon grasp my hand, leading me out to the secluded hallway, stopping me when we reached the dead end of the coat room. I knew what his question would be, but I already knew that my answer was not decided. I let him speak, owing him at least that much, and I decided to stop thinking, and to let my heart decide. The entire conversation was a blur until the very end. I remember the beginning, and his face that looked unusually tired and worn down, like he hadn't slept in days.

"Bonnie, I know that you are probably done talking to me, and I know that your speech was obviously talking about Jeremy, but did you understand that in my speech, my true love was directed at you?" He pondered, taking my hands between his. I looked up at him, feeling a haze come over my head, just pouring out whatever I felt.

"I know that it was about me, and you are wrong about my speech. Jeremy is not my soul mate. I love him, and always will, but it is the _easy_ relationship. No fighting, or sacrifices are made, which makes it very weak. Those things are what build a relationship up, and you and I have that. Which is why, I was talking about you. _YOU_ are my soul mate Damon, and I know I have totally screwed it up big time, and I will have to fix things with Jer-" and I was cut off my Damon's lips pressing against mine. The world began to dissolve around me, and I lost track of time, only being interrupted by a thunderous applause from the other room. I pulled away, and quickly retreated, realizing what I just did, and scurried back into the room, feeling upset that I missed the slideshow. I heard the MC announce that Elena had to go change for her honeymoon see off, cuing Caroline and I to take her to the room upstairs where we got ready earlier this morning. I quickly pushed everything to the back of my mind, and focused on Elena, wanting to at least help her end the night happily. I saw Jeremy smile warmly at me across the room, and I smiled back, feeling terribly, knowing that tonight when I explained to him that I couldn't be with him anymore, it would break him. I rushed upstairs with Elena, and unzipped her dress, blocking out her chit chat she was having with Caroline. I helped her get out of the slip, and into the silk wrap dress we picked out before we even found her bridal dress. I quickly took her hair out of the elaborate twists, letting it fall freely, in perfect curls. She clipped in the gold hoops Stefan had bought her a few years back, and stepped into the shiny gold patent heels, completing the plum dress perfectly. She sighed, and pulled me into a tight embrace, whispering, "Thank You for everything" into my ear. I smiled, and released her, taking a completely packed suitcase out of the small closet in the corner.

"Don't peek until you get there! And trust me, there is PLENTY of lacies, sex toys, and feminine needs! Oh, and blood bags are already there!" Caroline said, pulling Elena into a hug. I tried my hardest to put on a happy face, but all I could think about was how I was going to tell Jeremy, and what was going to happen between Damon and I. We left the room single file, Elena with a suitcase in tow, and Caroline putting Elena's wedding dress in a hanging bag carefully, ready to be sent to the cleaners, and then to hang in her closet for years. I followed behind her, and watched as she began to wave the bouquet around, signaling the time for the bouquet toss. I followed the mad crowd to the foot of the staircase, not really interested in catching it. I saw the arrangement of orchid, daffodil, and daisy go up into the air, and watched as it landed directly in Caroline's hand. She squealed in delight, and ran to Matt, who caught her with a kiss, and then asked her to come outside with him. She winked at me, waving the bouquet, and quickly trailing Matt through the doors. I heard Stefan call all the guys to the stairs, ready for the garter toss, which ended up in Jeremy's hands. He came over to me, and handed me the garter as he got down on one knee. I felt blood rush to my head, and my emotions flood to my face as he pulled out a small diamond ring. I began to sob quietly, feeling terrible that I was about to dump him when he feels so strongly about me that he wanted to marry me.

"Bon, I thought I lost you when I left. I thought you would already have had an amazing life set up with some stud, with kids, and a job, but I still came anyways. When I found out you were with Damon, it crushed me, making me only try harder to win you back. And when we kissed that day in the woods, I knew that I would make you mine forever. Bonnie Bennett, will you please marry me?" He asked, smiling ear to ear, holding my hand ready to place the ring on my finger. I shook my head, already weeping, trying to get the answer out so he could stop looking at me.

"Jeremy, I-I can't. I can't do that to you when I'm in love with someone else" I said, pulling him up from the floor. He looked at me understandingly, making me feel even more guilty.

"I should have seen this coming. I just wanted to believe that you really were still in love with me, but I knew you weren't. I hope you and Damon have a real nice life together". He said, getting off his knee, and retreating backwards, walking out the door not before hugging Elena goodbye. I took a deep breath, feeling sorry for hurting him, but relieved that it was all over. I turned to Damon, who was walking towards me, and kissed him full on the lips, causing everyone to stare at us across the room. Elena eyed me, and smiled, holding onto Stefan tightly. I released myself from the kiss, and ran towards Elena, and hugged her swiftly, nestling my head into her hair.

"I'm proud of you Bonnie" She whispered, returning the embrace. I smiled, and let go, looking at her and Stefan.

"Have an amazing time together you guys. You completely deserve it. I hope that everything you wished for is given to you" I said, remembering the little spell I cast before the wedding began this morning. I hugged her one last time, and watched as we threw flower petals instead of rice into the air, as they climbed into Stefan's cherry red Porsche. She waved, and I watched as my best friend left, leaving the echo of the sounds bells and cans that were attatched to the back of the car. I smiled, knowing that they will be having an amazing time while I patch my life up together again.

A/N: YAY! That chapter took me four hours to write.. much more difficult to fit everything in than I expected! Next chapter is going to be AMAZING.. honeymoon, YES! Sorry for the Bamon cliffhanger, but aren't you guys excited you stuck with me even when you were like why is she writing beremy? Yep, so keep the reviews coming, and hopefully next week the honeymoon chapter will go out! Love you all! Xoxoxox-Madison


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the delayed update! Can I just say that Crying Wolf was even better than I hoped… We got some romantic Stelena time, and even though it was cut short, and Stefan had to confront her about being a martyr, it was much needed. Best episode of TVD history in my eyes. OKAY, so now on to the romantic honeymoon. This is ONLY in Stefan and Elena's POV, and the next chapter will pick up where the Bamon portion left off! SO, enjoy the romantic honeymoon!

Elena POV:

After driving for a few minutes, hearing the sound of applause fade as we went farther and farther down the road. I smiled up at Stefan, who was also grinning, keeping his eyes on the road, with one hand on the wheel, one hand in mine. I leaned over to snuggle with him as he wrapped his arm around me. I then realized I had no idea where we were going, and I eagerly sat up, turning my body to face his.

"So Mr. Salvatore, where are we going to be staying for the next three weeks?" I wondered, holding his hand in my lap.

"Well, Mrs. Salvatore, I will be giving you a few hints, letting you figure it out yourself. Ask me 20 yes or no questions, and then I will respond. If you haven't guessed it by then, you will just have to wait and see" He said, stroking my hand. I huffed in disappointment, feeling very impatient.

"Fine, Are we driving there?" I asked, starting with easy questions.

"Yes" He answered, nodding his head.

"Have I been there before?"

"No"

I furrowed my brow, suddenly getting into the little game he invented.

"Is it a tourist attraction?"

"Not really" He said, glancing at me smiling widely.

"Okay, you know what? Just drive me there, and I will just sit here, staring at you, driving you insane" I said, giggling while stroking his leg.

"Alright, we are going to Seabrook, South Carolina" He said, gazing at me through the corner of his eye. I put a confused look on my face, not understanding what he was talking about.

"Seabrook? That's creative. I mean, usually people go to Hawaii, or the Carribean. Is there any meaning behind Seabrook?" I suggested, wondering if he was kidding or not. Stefan was never an extravagant person, but he was always deep. So, this must have some alternate meaning.

"Do you remember, on our first date, when we went to Caroline's party, and we asked eachother random questions while walking across Wickery Bridge?" He asked, making me think back 5 years.

"Yeah, I do remember that. That's how I found out that you loved football, and that Seinfeld and I Love Lucie were your favorite shows" I remembered, feeling touched that he put so much thought into the trip.

"Well, when I asked you what your all time favorite movie was, you said The Notebook, because you always wanted to fall in love with someone unconditionally, and live in a quaint town that had a creamery on the side of the street, and a roller rink across the town square?" He asked, now quoting me word for word. I smiled as wide as my cheeks would let me go, and held his hand tighter.

"Yes, I remember". I said, waiting for him to finish the story.

"Well, after you forced me to watch the movie with you, I did some research, and found out that the place really does exist, and they keep it in period time, like a tourist town that no one knows about. Everyone dresses in 40's clothes, and the town is exactly like the movie. You and I are going to have our own Notebook experience, and forget all about all of our impending problems at home, and just focus on being typical newlyweds" He spoke, turning sharply onto the highway that said South Carolina. I smiled, and felt my insides melt. I pictured the town, with the main square, with the one hotel in the front of town, with the small shops all surrounding the square, and the large houses filling the town.

"I love you" I said, feeling grateful now that we were not going to some cliché resort.

"I love you too" He replied, leaning over to kiss me. I kissed back, pulling away too early so he could resume driving. He chuckled, and grabbed my hand again, stroking my ring. I felt the darkness engulf me, and I leaned my head back on the headrest, trying to get some rest in before we reached the hotel.

Stefan POV:

I watched as she slowly fell asleep, sleeping soundless and peaceful, as the road passed us by. I thought back to the day I researched our honeymoon, a long four years ago. It was before Klaus came into town, before Elena turned into a vampire, and before Katherine came back. It was a time that was simpler, when we had no problems, no danger threatening our love. She invited me over, and sat me down on the couch as she poured us a glass of wine.

"What are we watching?" I asked, watching her walk back to the kitchen to put away the bottle.

"We are watching my all time favorite movie. Do you remember what it was?" She asked, sitting down on my lap as she flipped on the DVD player.

"Uh, was it The Notebook with Rachel McCadams and Ryan Gosling?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, very good. Now, before we watch, let me warn you that I will be crying throughout the entire movie, and you will have to forever live up to Noah's love for Allie. Are you ready for the challenge?" She wondered, putting her hands on my face.

"Yes, I accept the task" I joked, leaning her head onto my chest as she pressed play. I did not really watch the movie very closely, too infused on watching Elena as the couple went through the relationship. It was not the first time I saw her cry, but it was the first time the tears were not of pain. These tears were different, because they symbolized that she really was a normal teenager, who loved the sappy movies, and the drama filled romance. I always thought she had some sort of special outerlayer that blocked out all emotion that made her cry. I thought she had some sort of superpower that allowed her to only show emotions when necessary. She was always so strong, which made me wonder if she was too brave to protect herself. This showed me that she just put on the face for me. To assure that she was okay with my lifestyle, and that it was her choice to be with me. I never can forget that moment, which made this so important to me. I glanced at the analog clock that sat on the dashboard of the classic 1958 porsche I purchased so many years ago. The time read 04:32 am, and I realized that we had been driving for 5 hours. I knew that we would be there in a short amount of time, and I pulled off the highway, driving into the town known as Seabrook. I gently awoke her, and she looked up at me and smiled, quietly groaning as she sat up.

"Are we there yet?" She asked, looking out the window to the quiet sunrise.

"Yes, look down the street" I said, hoping she could see through the thick fog. I pulled into the small hotel parking lot, and drove around to the front valet line, which happened to be empty. I got out of the car, and ran around to the side to Elena's door and opened it for her, kissing her hand as she walked out. She giggled, and smiled at me as the bell hop took our luggage. I interlaced my fingers with hers, and strolled in through the double doors, letting her take in the scenery of the classic setting. The entire lobby was decked in 40's era with the same decade music trilling in the background. She was still smiling widely, and practically skipping around the hotel as I checked us in. She came back to my side as the elevator operator walked in with us to help us to the room on the top floor. Elena and I always had a tradition where we would make out in the elevator while we were on trips. The tension between us with the operator was standing there still was emense, blazing between me as our fingers touched. I finally heard the elevator ding, and we followed down the hallway all the way to the way west wing of the floor. The steward opened the door, and then left me the key as he continued down the hall back to the staircase. We finally heard the doors close, and I felt her body land on mine. I lifted her up, and carried her over the threshold, and planting kisses on her as fierce as she was me. She was muttering 'I love you' and 'Thank you' as I gently placed her on the bed so I could undress. She did the same, taking off the dress as easily as if she was wearing nothing, most likely designed for that purpose alone. I chuckled at her attempt to help me go faster, unbuckling my belt, and tearing down my jeans. I sat down on the bed, and she attacked me quickly, pulling me on top of her, moving herself down from my lips to my chest, kissing every part of my body. I pulled her back to my mouth, and continued to kiss her, and more, till dawn. We finally went to sleep a few hours later, and did not awaken until 2:45pm.

Elena POV:

I slept soundly, dreaming in vivid colors with bits and pieces of our wedding, and last night, all scattered in my thoughts. I was suddenly aware of the streaming sunlight, beading in through the corners of my eyes. I peeked out from one of my closed eyes to see Stefan staring at me intently. He always did this if he woke up before me, usually memorizing my face, or watching my expressions. He smiled when he saw me flutter my eyes, and laughed when I climbed on his chest.

"Mmmm, good morning darling" he said as I kissed his throat.

"Good afternoon. I love you" I responded, realizing that it really was almost 3pm.

"Ah, we are a little messed up in the time department huh?" he said, stroking my hair.

"It's okay. That's what honeymoons are for. We never have to leave this room, and it will still be my favorite trip I will ever take" I replied, now kissing his fingers.

He laughed, kissing me full on the lips. I decided to get him to repeat last night, not wanting to leave this bed. He could not stop laughing in between kisses as I shoved him down, sitting on top of him to ensure that he wouldn't leave. We took turns rolling on top of each other, kissing all over, and staying in bed another two hours, talking, kissing, and sharing our memories on the wedding.

"Stefan, how did you know that you wanted to be with me before you actually met me? Like when you pulled me out of the water, why did you feel the need to know me?" I wondered, wanting to take every opportunity to get inside his head, like he does to me.

"Well, I wanted to know the same thing, so I researched. I devoured books, and grimoirs, and history books to find an answer. I then remembered after Bonnie was possessed by Emily that she cursed me with a pure heart. She said that even in death, my heart would be pure, and that was my curse. I never thought anything of it, until Klaus told you the same thing before we killed him. He told you that because you had a naturally pure heart, people flock to your side to protect you without knowing".

I quickly recollected to this conversation, shuddering at the chilling words he spoke right before he was going to drain my blood. I let Stefan take a breath, and listened closely as he picked up again.

"I asked Bonnie to do me a favor about two years ago. I asked her to look in her grimoir for anything that mentioned magnetism, or pure hearts. She found something that said, if two pure hearts find eachother, they are pulled together with force. Like two hearts, pulling together, without us knowing". He said, eyes becoming glassy with each word. I melted into his arms, feeling emotional at his speech. I knew that something was pulling us together, because no matter what, we always found our way back each other. He looked back down at me, with a serious grin on his face, blinking rapidly. I furrowed my brows, looking confused knowing that he had something to say.

"What is it Stefan?" I asked, now curious as to why he left something out.

"I left something out that may or may not make you upset, but I'm going to tell you anyways because we are in this together. So, there is a consequence to having two pure hearts. Once you find the perfect match, they are tied together forever". He stated, staring at me intently.

"What's wrong with that? We will never be apart!" I exclaimed, still not understanding the consequences he mentioned.

"No Elena, the consequence is, that if one of us die, the other one dies too". He stated blankly, laying it all out there plainly.

"Oh." I said, not knowing what else to say. I didn't know what to think of the situation, and I didn't know what he thought either.

"Well, I know that it is the ONLY way I want to die. If you are gone, I'm right there with you. So in my mind, this is another reward for having a pure heart. If you don't think so, I would love to know why that would be a consequence to you" I said, now suddenly nervous that he didn't want to die with me. He chuckled, and I looked at him completely confused, not knowing at all why he would laugh.

"Elena, it IS a reward! I'm so glad you think of it like that. I was nervous that-" He said, being cut off by me kissing him. He always babbled when he was nervous, and although I thought it was adorable, I couldn't focus on anything but keeping him in bed with me forever. We decided to forgo food to keep up our routine in bed, and didn't even get up until 11 am the next morning. I woke up before him, suddenly aware that I had not showered for three days. I began to trace planes on his chest, quietly awakening him with a tickle. He smiled, and I flirtaciously opened my silk robe open, and opened the large bathroom suite open for him to follow. I opened the glass shower, and turned on the steamy water, and shook out my hair, to find Stefan right next to me. I giggled, and jumped in the shower to have him follow me, pinning me to the wall to kiss me some more. I smiled as he washed my hair, and massaged my shoulders, enjoying the warm water engulf me. He whispered 'I love you' in my ear multiple times, and we didn't get out of the shower until the water ran out. He got out first, drying his hair quickly, letting me use the bathroom to get ready for a surprise date he planned for tonight. I blew my hair until it was damp, and let it hang down my back. I opened the toiletry bag Caroline packed, and was surprised to see all of the make up products I have never used, nor knew what they were used for. I quickly applied a coat of mascara, and put on some lipstain, knowing that it would never stay on for more than a few hours. I flipped open the large suitcase and found nothing on the top two layers of the clothes but lacy lingerie, bras, panties, and nameless items. I finally found a cotton dress, with matching sling back wedges, which seemed sexy enough to make Stefan think twice about going out. I threw them on, and found in my jewelry box the prized vervain-less necklace I wore every day, and put it on, not caring about all the other diamonds that were beside it. I walked out of the bathroom to see Stefan wearing a cuffed white pull over shirt, with khaki slacks, and dress shoes.

"Elena, you look, ah ah amazing" He studdered, watching as I walked across the hallway.

"Why thank you _husband_, you look dashing as well" I replied, coming to his chin, tilting my chin up to kiss him .

"Shall we, my gorgeous wife?" He asked, putting his arm out to link with mine. I smiled, and linked with his, strolling out the door. I was suddenly aware that neither of us have eaten in two days, and my stomach was growling insanely.

"Hold on, three minutes till we eat!" He said commenting at my obviously loud stomach. I giggled, and followed him out the door, ignoring the car. I eyed him suspiciously, and decided to just trust him, trailing behind him a few inches, thanks to three inch shoes. He laughed, and led me down the street which was now lit up for the evening. He held me by my side, walking in pace with me. He pointed out the little things that went back to the movie, like the ferris wheel that stayed there year long. I smiled, and after him looking around 360 degrees, he took me in his arms, and sped up to the ferris wheel top, taking me back 5 years to the beginning of our relationship, right after Katherine came back into town. I laughed, and kissed him passionately, still aware of my stomach. He laughed with me, and took my hand, and sped down to the restaurant next to the carnival, getting food in me quickly. I inhaled my food, and ordered seconds, even finishing his. He eyed me curiously, and I returned the glance, now suddenly aware of how much I ate in the past few days. Even though it was slim, I definitely ate in the car, and also upstairs with Bonnie and Caroline while we were getting ready for the wedding. I decided to again shove it to the back of my mind, just trying to enjoy the moment with Stefan. We payed for our food, and he led me to a dock, right on the lake.

"The first time I ever saw you cry tears that were not of pain was when Noah and Allie took a boat ride on the lake. That was the day I knew that you had 100 different sides to you, which made me persue you even more. This was in the first three months we were dating, and it was right after we got back together the first time. So, we are having our own Notebook date. I laughed, and helped him take the boat out, and paddle out to the middle of the lake. We talked for hours, and recapped our entire wedding from what we could remember. All I could think about was how lucky I was to spend my life with Stefan, forever.

A/N part 2: MAN, I'm such a mushball. I love writing strictly stelena. Best chapters ever! Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter synopsis:

Elena and Stefan continue their romantic honeymoon, but Elena comes to a surprising discovery, making her wonder whether or not romance is the thing she needs, and Caroline and Matt have their own romance, leading up to an imperative question that changes everyone.

Stay tuned! New chapter should be up soon! READ/REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

Xoxoxoxo- Madison


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline POV:

He led me off the dance floor, with me trailing behind him as he took me outside. The patio was lit up with twinkle lights that decked the trees, and a gazebo that held nothing, sitting there by itself in complete perfection. No one else was outside, probably because of the chilly weather that was abnormal for a late summer wedding. The cool breeze swept my soft curls out from the side of my ear, and flowed naturally with the direction of the wind. He turned my body towards his as we approached the center of the creaky wood floor in the gazebo, and smiled when he saw the rosiness in my cheeks. I smiled back, endeared by this gesture. Matt was never a man of words like Stefan, but he always did the most romantic gestures, much like this one. The soft humming of the music from inside was echoing in the courtyard, and Matt took me in his arms and began to dance with me. I giggled vivaciously, and went along with the direction he was leading in, taking into account that he wasn't the smoothest dancer around. His warm breath enticed my ear, and I felt his eyelashes bat against my neck.

"I love you" He whispered, sending butterflies through my stomach. I grinned widely, and returned the phrase, letting him spin me as I answered.

"Car, we have been through a hell of a lot. From all of our dumb breakups, to you telling me you were a vampire, through college, and now this, I have loved you through it all" He stammered, sounding like he had rehearsed this a thousand times. I felt my insides melt as he recollected our good and bad times, letting him continue his speech.

"Caroline, I know that our relationship is impractical, and that you will be 17 forever, and I wont be, but I know that I want to be in your life for as long as I can" he spoke, suddenly stopping the dance, and dropping our intertwined hands to waist level.

I took a deep breath, and tried reassuring him that things would work out. "Matt, you don't have to think like that. There are a bunch of options for us, and I wont let it stand in our way" I explained, only to be quieted by his finger brushing my lips. I smiled, and let him continue as we stood there motionless.

"I've thought a lot about our situation, and still haven't come up with a solution. I know one thing though. I want you for myself, unconditionally, for as long as I can possibly have you. Maybe somewhere down the line, I will become like you! But right here, right now, I need to ask you one thing" He declared, now kneeling down on one knee. I was a breath away from squealing, and clasping my hands together at my face, letting tears run from my eyes. He grinned as wide as his cheeks would let him, and took my hand away from my mouth, and into his hand. He dug in his pocket, and pulled out a single diamond ring without a box. My eyes grew to the size of my heart, and I began bobbing up and down as he finished his speech.

"Caroline Forbes, I promise to love you with all my heart, for as long as you let me. Will you marry me?" He asked, stroking my ring finger as he awaited for my response. I shook my head up and down furiously, and watched as he slipped the ring onto my finger. I began bawling, and waited as he got up from his knee to kiss me. He tilted my head back, and took my lips in with his as they moved in unison. We lost track of time, but did not leave our embrace until we heard the music stop, and realized that everyone had left already. I smiled up at him as he intertwined his hands in mine as we walked out to the car, and leaned my head against his muscular shoulders, ecstatic that this would be my forever.

Elena POV:

Stefan and I walked home from dinner hand in hand, walking in step with each other. It was late, and all of the shops were closed except for the small convenience store on one side of the street, and the self serve gas station on the other. I sighed, and let him walk me through the middle of the street, and began to slow down as we approached the stop sign.

I glanced up at him, and watched as he looked up at the street lights.

"You know, I remember when the street light was invented? It was before there was a lot of cars, and only the richest people had cars to drive. Lexi and I used to go out at night, and play catch with the football in the street. Whenever the light turned green, she would call out something completely random, like her favorite song, or the name of a childhood friend. I learned everything about Lexi through the stop lights, and she learned a lot about me as well" He shared, still looking up at the light. I smiled at his story, suddenly missing the woman who I only met once.

"Tell me more about her, Lexi" I asked, wanting to know as much about his past as he would let me know.

He sighed, and smiled grimly, probably not very excited to unearth the memory that was still so fresh in his mind.

"Lexi was a lot like you in the sense that she saw the good in everyone. She lifted me up in really hard times, and reassured me in even harder times. She was the one person I could go to, the one person that listened to me despite the situation. I miss her like crazy, but its no use pondering on the what happened to her. That's one thing she taught me. To look at the glass half full instead of half empty. I look back on our friendship, and I know that she taught me to be who you know now. If it wasn't for her, I probably would not be standing here right now, with the woman that I love, who loves me back, and has agreed to spend eternity with me" He spoke, now nestling his head in my hair. I smiled at his response, and looked up at the light to see that it was yellow, now turning green.

"My first dog's name was Cocoa" I said when the light was green. He looked at me confused, and I simply looked up, indicating the stoplight. He smiled, and quickly caught on.

"I was in college at the same time and place President Kennedy was at Yale" He shared, adding on to my idea. I giggled, and squeezed his hand which was now in my back pocket. We started walking past the hotel, and on to the sand that was across the street, right on the lake. He took off his jacket, and layed it down on the cold sand for us to sit on, taking my hair in his hands as he absent mindedly played with it.

"Stefan, I love you, so much." I said, looking out to the water, watching as the moon glared on it attractively. He didn't say anything back, but knew that I already have his heart.

"Tomorrow we can either go somewhere new, or stay here for a little longer. You don't have school anymore, and Damon is still housesitting for us" He asked, taking the possibilities into mind. I thought about the nagging feeling that I have that something was wrong, and decided to play it by ear as the days went on. He agreed, and stood up, shaking off his jacket after he helped me up. We walked back to the hotel in silence, and decided to refrain from the sex for one night. He held me close to him, stroking my back which was covered scantily in the lingerie that Caroline packed for me. I drifted to sleep, only to wake up a few hours later, with the sky still dark. I looked at Stefan, who was facing me, but sound asleep, breathing quietly and evenly. I tip toed out of bed, and went into the bathroom that held the suitcases. I closed the door, and began looking through the suitcase that Caroline packed, finding random things like hand sanitizer and tinted lotion scattered throughout the multiple hidden compartments in the large bag. I quickly found the ignored make up bag, and opened it softly, to find basic makeup needs like eye liner, and lip gloss, among other things. I unzipped the top compartment to find extra condoms, and pregnancy tests, which caused me to be quite curious. I already knew that vampires could not conceive children because our bodies were in a frozen state once we turn. I instantly felt my stomach churn as I looked at the bright pink box, and had to run to the toilet to catch my vomit. I felt the need to take a test, just to rule it out of the possibilities, and waited anxiously as the results were coming to a conclusion. I heard a stir in bed, and realized that Stefan was awake probably thanks to my nervous hands, dropping the cell phone in my hand. I heard a knock at the bathroom door, and quickly ditched the evidence of the pregnancy test that I had yet to read.

"Elena are you alright?" He asked, standing on the other side of the door. I swallowed deeply, and choked back the emotion in my voice as I tried answering.

"Y-Y yes, must be something from all the food I've been eating lately. Go back to sleep, I will be there in a minute!" I reassured, telling myself that simply too much food was all it was. I heard him shuffle back to bed, and I furiously took the test out of the trash. It was pink, and it read YES in bold letters. I shook my head, knowng that it would be impossible for a vampire to be pregnant, but taking another test seemed appropriate.

After taking the final 3 tests that were stashed in my bag, and with them all reading YES, I decided to call Bonnie, maybe for support, or knowledge on how this could have happened. I knew that Stefan would be able to hear, so I would wait until I could think of a valid excuse. I threw the evidence down the garbage chute that conveniently happened to be under the sink, and splashed some cold water on my face to calm myself. I took a few deep breaths, and walked back into the now lit room. Stefan was awake, with his body facing the ceiling. I decided to not jump to conclusions until I talked to Bonnie, and climbed in bed next to Stefan. I snuggled up against his chest, and felt his breaths get heavier. His brow was furrowed, and his face tight.

"Stefan, is everything alright?" I asked, wanting to know what he was thinking.

"No Elena, you tell me. You are keeping something from me, and I don't know why. What is going on?" He asked softly, turning his eyes towards mine, and then returning to his previous stance. He knew me so well, I couldn't even hide anything from him. I sighed, and took a deep breath, prepared to tell him everything.

"Okay, so since like a few days before the wedding, ive had this weird feeling that something wasn't right, and I keep eating like a pig, and now I'm getting sick". I shared, letting him try and connect the pieces of the puzzle. He glanced at me still confused, and I decided to keep going with the story.

" I was looking in my toiletry bag for tums or something, and I found pregnancy tests". I said, watching as his chest dropped suddenly. He turned his entire body towards me, and grasped my fingers that were tracing circles in the sheets. The silence between us indicated that he wanted me to keep going, so I took yet another in what seems like a thousand deep breaths, and continued into the hardest part of the story.

"It..It said positive… On all 5 of them…" I said, looking at him from under my eyelashes. He didn't say anything, but judging by the look on his face, he looked like he completely believed me. He got up, and ran towards the bathroom to see the evidence. He walked out slowly, staring in disbelief at the tests, taking out his cell phone rapidly. He began to dial the numbers, and looked up at me to catch me with tears flooding down my face. He pressed the end button, and scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the bed and sat me down on his lap. I tried to force a smile, and he took my head, and nestled it under his chin as he soothed me quietly.

"Elena, what's wrong darling? Please tell me what you're thinking." He asked, prying gently to get into my head. I smiled, and shook my head, trying to get a laugh out. I drew in the cool breath that enticed us, and tried to make sense of the situation.

"When I saw the tests come up positive, I thought it was a mistake, maybe a flaw to being a vampire, but then I recollected on what happened the night before the wedding when I was kinda drunk, and rambling to Bonnie about our lives together, and I don't even remember what I said, but before we left for our honeymoon, she said that our gift will come during the honeymoon. I didn't understand it at first, but do you think that her gift to us was a child?" I wondered, secretly praying he would be excited at my suggestion. He smiled, and tilted my chin back, running his fingers through my tangeled hair.

"If this was in fact some sort of miracle, then I don't deserve it. I don't know what I did, to deserve you, let alone a family. I want a child, because it torments me every day that it was something I couldn't give to you". He answered, wiping the tears that were drying on my face.

I felt my heart beat faster, and he kissed me smoothly, laying us both down on the bed, running his hands under my shirt, causing chills to go up and down my spine. He smiled down at me, and dug the cellphone out of his pocket, and handed it to me indicating that it was my choice. I huffed, disappointed that we stopped kissing, and dialed the familiar number of Bonnie's cell phone. She picked up after two rings, and her all too knowing voice filled my ears.

"Hellloooooo!" She greeted, sounding like she was in the middle of making out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" I asked, worried if I made things awkward with whoever she was with.

"Noooo, I was anticipating your call!" She answered joyfully, giving me an idea that our call was in fact correct.

"Bonnie, did you already deliver your wedding present to Stefan and I?" I asked playfully, hoping she would say yes, letting my fantasy be able to be played out in real life.

"Yessss, did you figure it out?" She wondered, trilling slightly, excited about my response.

"Bonnie, I have taken 5 pregnancy tests, and they all said positive, and knowing that vampires cannot have children, the only way I could even think of this being possible is if you had something to do with it" I said curiously. She squealed loudly, and yelled SURPRISE over the phone. Stefan was suddenly at my side, and took my hand in his.

"I found a spell, that allowed a 24 hour window of fertility. I don't know how it works, but I gave it to you at the wedding. Luckily you guys didn't spoil the window of opportunity!" She said playfully. I smiled up at Stefan, and we yelled quickly over the phone a thank you, and hung up as quickly as possible before we were on the bed. He slid off my top, and I unbuttoned his pants, and we spent the next night in eachothers arms, planning for the future. At one point of the night, he was running his fingers up and down my stomach, drawing shapes and letters around the bellybutton.

"Did you ever think that you would meet me, fall in love with a human who ended up changing into a vampire, marrying her, and having a family with, all in just 5 years?" I wondered, with a groggy voice. He smiled at the question, and kissed my head, shaking his head at the question.

"Elena, in all honesty, I didn't even think I would ever meet a girl who wanted to be with me. After Katherine, I had serious trust issues. I realized pretty early on in my years that Katherine compelled my love, and so I truly did not know how to love someone. Our love came as a surprise, and I've learned all the way along with you. I never thought I would be able to have everything happen for me, and just being here with you, is more than enough for me" He replied smoothly. I smiled, and he kissed my nose, making me think back to the first night we slept together. I don't know exactly when I fell asleep, but I know that falling asleep in Stefan's arms, is the safest place I could imagine.

A/N: This chapter drained me. My laptop is currently being terrible, and is shutting down constantly, in the middle of chapters. I'm hoping to get a new one, but I'm sorry for all the delayed updates! Next update will hopefully be up some time next week! Keep reviewing! XOXOXO- M


	9. Apology

Hey everyone! So, I hate writing these, but I feel like I owe you all an explanation… I have been completely and utterly blocked… I think with the lack of TVD, my writing has been on hold. I fully intend on writing right after the episode airs! On the bright side, I am beginning to venture into the One Tree Hill fanfics, and I'm totally in the zone for some Leyton stories! Anyone want me to write one? Please leave your reviews for either YES, or STICK WITH TVD… Love you all, and again, please forgive…


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I again apologize for my lack of writing lately… Hopefully this chapter makes up for it!

Bonnie POV:

The sunlight gleamed in through the half shut blinds in Elena and Stefan's guest room, waking me up earlier than usual. It was an abnormally sunny day for the cold week, and the birds were chirping loudly. I pulled the crisp cotton sheets up around my neck, enticing my nose with the laundry detergent scent. I fluttered my eyes open, and awoke to Damon still sound asleep next to me. I smiled, and turned my body towards him, awaiting for him to wake up as well. After about five minutes, I gave up waiting, and walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I let the steam engulf the mirrors before I got in, hoping that Damon would hear the water and join me. I felt the heated water trickle down my back, and instantly felt relaxed. I washed my hair, and shaved my legs, and still no sign of Damon joining me. I turned off the shower, and stepped onto the fluffy bathroom rug, letting the water fall down from my hair. I turned to the bedroom, and saw that he was still asleep. I was puzzled at the situation, knowing that vampires were not only very light sleepers, but that they always woke up early. I wrapped the towel around my body, and strolled over to the bed, and traced his spine with my forefinger. He smiled, and flipped over suddenly, taking me onto his stomach. I laughed loudly, and let him kiss me, surprised by his energy.

"Shower was lonely without you" I complained, watching as he shivered after my wet hair dropped onto his chest.

"Bed was lonely without you" He replied, trying to turn the situation around. I shrugged, and kissed him one last time before getting off the bed to brush my already tangled hair. He sat up after I walked away, and he began talking from the other room.

"What you did for Stefan and Elena was amazing, Bon" He said, making the bed as I applied my makeup.

"I knew it was exactly what Elena was missing. That's the only thing that ever held her back from marrying Stefan in high school. She was apprehensive about not getting the life she always imagined, not keeping the Salvatore name alive" I concluded, applying a coat of mascara onto my short but curled eyelashes.

"I don't know how you did it, but it is a vampires dream, getting a child" He added, throwing the pillows onto the finished bed. He walked up the few steps to get into the bathroom, and laced his hands around my waist as I finished with my make up.

"It was just a spell that I have been practicing for years. I knew as soon as Elena told me she was in love with Stefan that one day this would come up. She sticks to her word, Elena. She told me right after Stefan and her broke up when Katherine came back that she was going to marry Stefan one day. I laughed, but I knew that she would. It was just the factor of getting through all the rough patches to get to the happy ending" I admitted, seeing the obvious disapproval in Damon's bright eyes. He raised his eyebrow, and changed his stance, making it apparent that he disagreed with what I just said.

"What?" I asked, wanting to know why he looked so pissed off.

"Nothing, it's just when Elena and I were together for those few months, she told me that her and Stefan might never work out. She never said anything about wanting to marry him" He replied, moving farther away from me. I furrowed my brow, wondering why this would upset him, knowing that him and Elena have been over for years.

"Oh. Well she told me that the day after she broke up with him. I don't know, can we just drop it?" I pleaded, not wanting to get back onto the Elena train.

"Yeah, I gotta run, meeting Alaric at the bar to talk about some weird supernatural activity going on upstate. Do you want to come to my place tonight for dinner? I will cook!" He asked, now completely forgetting what he just revealed to me.

"Yeah, sounds good!" I said tentatively, watching as his expression changed when he said supernatural activity. I kissed him quickly before he walked out the door, now extremely curious as to why Elena being set on marrying Stefan for so long was a sensitive subject. I walked to the kitchen, and opened the fridge to find it empty, remembering that they cleaned it out before they left, knowing that they would be gone for a while. I smiled, and grabbed my purse and walked out the door, fully intending on getting food, before I saw Caroline pull up into the driveway. She walked out, beaming uncontrollably, wearing an all white ensemble. Her blackberry vanilla scented perfume wavered into my presence, and felt her pull into a large hug instantly.

"I have the BEST news!" She said, smiling ear to ear.

I raised any eyebrow, and let her continue.

"I know I have been MIA for the past few weeks, and I have a very plausible excuse" She declared, using hand gestures per usual.

"Car, you had me worried sick! If it wasn't for your ' Going out of town, be home next week' text, I would have called Missing Peoples Patrol" I admitted, knowing that would make her happy.

"Well, I have been visiting family out in Connecticut. Seeing my dad, sisters, stuff like that" She replied, obviously wanting to continue.

"I went out there because… On the night of Elena's wedding, Matt asked me to marry him!" She screamed, taking out her hidden hand to reveal a simple yet flashy diamond ring. I widened my eyes, and felt my stomach turn over completely.

"OH MY GOD! Caroline! Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked, now feeling a little hurt that she waited two weeks to tell me.

"Because! I had to go see my family and tell them in person, and I wanted to wait till Elena was back to tell you both, but I haven't been able to reach her, and I just couldn't wait any longer to tell you!" She said, probably throwing in the last part to make me feel better, which worked undeniably.

"By the way, have you heard from Elena?" She wondered, letting me take her hand as I inspected the ring. It was not as gorgeous as Elena's, but I was pretty certain that no one's would beat hers since hers was one of a kind, and practically priceless.

"Um, yeah! I talked to her yesterday. I think she will be home soon, her and Stefan are just finishing up the last of their honey mooning issues" I said, trying to keep her secret safe. I knew that if I told Caroline that I could allow her and Matt to have children, she would ask me to do it right here and now. I also knew that Elena would probably want to tell her herself, which is why I invited Caroline to go with me to breakfast, getting off the topic quickly. She chatted all through breakfast about wedding plans, running me through the color schemes, and themes, all sounding completely Caroline-esque. I smiled, and nodded throughout the entire time, and I could not wait until my day as a bride would come. Whenever Damon was man enough to do it.

Stefan POV:

I had her on my chest, as she quietly slept on the plane ride home. I could not stop smiling as she breathed in and out with her hand on her stomach. I could not believe that I only found out she was pregnant yesterday. All last night we stayed up, making plans for the future, talking about names, and fantasies that we both shared. She told me that she wanted a boy, one to look exactly like me, and I told her that I was just happy to be a dad, whether it was a boy or a girl, even though I secretly did want a girl with her eyes. My thought process was interrupted by the flight attendant letting us know that we had ten minutes till landing. I kissed her forehead gently, and felt her eyelashes flutter open.

"Mmmmm, What time is it?" She wondered, waking up groggily. I chuckled, and answered her willingly, letting her fall back on my chest.

"How was your nap?" I asked, not telling her that she had been sleeping for the past four hours.

"Good… " And then she mumbled something that even I could not pick up.

"What are you mumbling about Wiley?" I joked, remembering that she said the same thing to me years ago.

"Nothing… Everything" She replied, now quoting her favorite show. I chuckled, and kissed her forehead again before getting up to retrieve our carry on luggage. I sat back down and held her until we landed, helping her up as we got off the plane. I held her hand all the way through the terminal, and then back out to the car that had the "Just Married" paint still slightly visible. I loaded the luggage into the trunk, and opened the car door for her as she sat inside. We drove home recollecting our trip, laughing at the memories of the beach, and when we went roller skating. A Beatles song came onto the radio, and Elena burst into a laughing fit when I attempted to sing. Her laugh was infectious, and for the rest of the ride home, we just laughed at each others laugh.

"Aaahhh, Home Sweet Home!" she said, smiling at our house that we share. I took her hand, and we walked into our home, ignoring the luggage that we left in the car. We got to the door, and I lifted her up, walking over the threshold, carrying her to the couch. She giggled the entire way, and kissed me passionately as I set her down.

"I thought your threshold duties were over with when we moved in!" She said smiling.

"I will carry you over the threshold for the rest of eternity if it makes you happy" I replied, kissing her cheeks and her nose. She pressed her lips together, and blushed softly. I smiled, and walked over the answering machine that we have yet to record a message on together. I saw that we had 3 new messages, and I pressed play.

"Elena! Call me ASAP! I have HUGE news to tell you!" Caroline's voice said, followed by Jenna's.

"Hey guys, your cryptic, "We have big news" text was too foreboding, so call me call me call me. Oh, hope you guys had a good time! Alaric says Hi!" Jenna said, followed by a beep.

"Glad you guys liked my little surprise! Call me as soon as you get back" Bonnie said. I glanced at Elena who was sifting through the pile of mail that was brought in to our coffee table.

"Hon, you gotta call these people back. A text saying Big News was too much excitement for them. Can we please tell them?" I asked, laughing to myself at the reversed role I was playing right now.

"I'm on it!" She replied, picking up her cell from the table. She dialed Caroline first, knowing that her conversation would be the quickest. I listened as she conversed with Caroline, watching as she moved her hand from her lap to her stomach every few moments. I smiled, and walked to her side, listening to Caroline rant about her week. I played with Elena's fingers while she talked, and was relieved to hear Caroline bid farewell. Elena hung up, and took a deep breath, letting out a sigh.

"What's up baby?" I asked, now wishing I paid closer attention to the conversation.

"Well, remember that night on August 26th?" She asked, with her hand on my leg. I smiled, knowing that she was talking about our wedding.

"Vaguely. What about it?" I said, playing along.

"Well, apparently Matt proposed to Caroline on the same night!" She exclaimed. I smiled, and clapped my hands victoriously, happy for Caroline.

"That's great! About time!" I said, watching as Elena dialed Jenna's number next. She raised an eyebrow, and kissed me from the side as she walked into the other room. I knew that tonight we would probably be telling everyone that Elena was pregnant. I honestly cannot wait.

A/N: Hope that helped! Will now be updating weekly! Make sure to review! XOXOXO- M


	11. Final Chapter!

Hello to all my faithful readers who have awaited this chapter for two long months… I apologize fully for not updating! I finally got a new computer, and with finals looming, I just did not have the time! BUT, I am now out of school for the summer, so new stories are on their way! Any Leyton fans out there? GOOD! I have quite a few ideas for that as well. As for this story, I think because I strayed away for a while that this will be the final chapter of the How Will I Survive Without You series! I have loved writing this story line, and can't wait to start fresh! If anyone has any suggestions, please feel free to leave a review! Actually, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

Elena POV:

The small talk was dying down, leaving the room with soft murmurs about the impending announcement that has been advertised by Stefan and I for weeks. The anxiety in everyone's voice was apparent when we stood up to speak, and the quick silence was susceptible. I took a deep breath and looked down the long table that was filled with my whole life. Aunt Jenna and Ric with their toddler Marissa, smiling softly, quietly thinking of the explanation they would use when I gave them the details on the ominous news. Matt and Caroline, grinning widely, hands interlaced on the table with Caroline's ring in clear sight. And Damon and Bonnie, sitting together, but apart, giving eachother space which was not typical for them. Bonnie winked at me, obviously knowing what we were about to say. Stefan had his arm wrapped around my waist, giving me the support he knew I needed. I looked up at him, and moved my head indicating that I wanted him to speak first. He nodded, and pulled me closer to his hard chest.

"Elena and I want to thank you guys for coming tonight. As you all know, Elena and I are obviously married now, forever. Vampires do not age, and also cannot procreate. Since I met Elena, I had always had guilt about how she has chosen to live her life. I wanted her to have as much of a normal life as possible, so when she agreed to become a vampire 5 years ago, I obviously was concerned for her mortality. Since then, she has always had something missing. Something even I couldn't give to her. A child. For our wedding present from a certain someone, Elena was granted fertility for 24 hours. Which is why we are standing here". He spoke, letting me finish it off. I looked up shyly, and said "We're pregnant!", and was immediately overcome with people coming up to congratulate us. They all obviously had their questions, which were all answered by either Stefan or I. The night went on, with questions, planning, and laughs. Jenna asked immediately what risks I was at, which was answered with the same amount as any regular pregnant woman. Caroline asked if it was a boy or girl, which was replied with "We're waiting until it's born". Alaric asked to name it after him, which caused a riot of laughter. Matt shook Stefan's hand, and gave me a knowing glance which was returned with a smile. Bonnie tried to be as nochelant about the credit as she could, but she knew that we were forever grateful. I glanced around the room to find Damon sitting alone by the fireplace. I got up from Stefan's side, and walked over to him, wanting to know why he was being so reclusive.

"Hey what's going on with you?" I asked, watching as he tended to the flames with a solemn glare on his face.

"Not much Elena. Just found out my brother truly did get a dream life. Got everything he ever wanted, plus more. What did I get? A girlfriend who is obviously mad at me for not proposing, a big house with old memories I don't want, and regrets piled higher than you can even imagine". He spoke, not looking at me once. I furrowed my brow, and pat his back comfortingly, trying to get through to him.

"Damon, do you want to talk?" I wondered, wanting to know more about why he was acting like this.

"No Elena, I don't want to talk. It will do nothing but upset you, and it is not good for a public scene, or for the thing growing inside you". He replied sharply. I felt confused, and decided to not let this one go because he was clearly upset.

"Damon, first of all, it will not upset me. If you need to tell me something, please just let me know. And also, it is not a thing, it's a person. Your niece or nephew to be exact". I said, now annoyed at his painful jab.

"Fine Elena. Want to know? I regret being such an ass when I met you. I regret not letting you know my feelings earlier on. I regret finding Stefan in that prison, I regret making Bonnie choose between Jeremy or I, I regret using Caroline for all those months, I regret not stopping Katherine when she left, because truthfully, I never stopped loving her. All these years, lying to myself that it was Bonnie. Lying that it was you. Truth is, I love all three of you. And love squares don't work. Ever. So I'm letting Bonnie down, no matter how much I love her. She will never get the full commitment out of me. Neither will you, and neither will Katherine. It is a personal issue, and frankly, I would like to deal with it myself" he revealed, catching me off guard. I slowly got up, and went back to Stefan before things got out of hand. I was infuriated with Damon for letting Bonnie think that she might get a proposal out of him. Mad at him for still loving me after he knows that it always has, and always will be Stefan. Mad at Katherine for ever toying with him, and for coming back to Mystic Falls at all. I always knew Damon had his issues, but these were deep rooted. And I was not prepared to deal with them.

After a long night, Stefan and I finally left hand in hand, talking about the night. I thought about Damon, and decided that Stefan should know what Damon has been thinking about.

I told him on our way home, with his jaw clenched, fingers tightly gripped on the steering wheel. He didn't say anything, and when we got inside, I put my arm on his shoulder as he removed his shoes, and he ignored it.

"Stefan, don't let Damon get to you. He's not worth it". I said, trying to comfort him.

"God Dammit Elena, why do you have to be so fucking irresistible?" He spat, glowering over me as he put away his clothes.

"I'm sorry?" I asked questioningly. I tried to hide my chuckles as he came to where I was. He shut his eyes for a moment, and tried to relax himself.

"I'm sorry. That was a moment of impulse" He apologized, kissing my hand.

"What was that all about Stefan?" I asked. He shook his head as if I didn't know.

"Elena. He has been in love with you since the moment he saw you, and you can't even see it" He replied. I smiled, and snaked my arms around his waist.

"I know he is, I just don't return the feeling in the slightest bit. YOU are the only man I have ever loved, and are the only one I ever will. I made a promise to you that I would stand by your side for eternity. I will keep to it. Promise." I said, trying to help him calm down.

"Okay. Just promise me this one thing Elena Salvatore… You will never stop". He asked, now centimeters away from my lips.

"Promise, for Forever After"…

ALRIGHT! Hope you all enjoyed! If you are wondering what happened to everyone else, lets just say they all lived happily ever after. Please leave me a review! Love to all, and don't forget to remember my name! new stories out ASAP! XOXOX- M


End file.
